The invention relates to a method for the determination of an ecological route attribute which is particularly used for the purpose of determining a route.
Using navigation systems, it is possible to calculate optimized routes between a starting point and a destination point based on a digital road map and according to different criteria. In this case, various different cost elements such as driving time or driving distance, by way of example, are functionally assigned to the road segments.
No systems have yet been implemented wherein energy consumption is assigned to the road segments as a cost element. One problem with such an approach is that it is difficult to determine the energy required to travel a road segment using geodata and a centralized approach. In addition, this varies greatly according to the vehicle type.
The invention therefore addresses the problem of improving the prior art.
This problem is addressed by providing a method for the determination of an ecological route attribute. At least one momentary energy consumption value is determined by at least one motor vehicle. At least one momentary measurement position is determined by the motor vehicle. At least one ecological position attribute, which includes the measurement position and the momentary energy consumption value, is created by the motor vehicle. At least one ecological position attribute is transmitted to a central processor. And, an ecological route attribute is determined by the central processor based on a plurality of received ecological position attributes which each include a measurement position, wherein the ecological route attribute describes an energy consumption on a road segment which has a predefined, positional relationship to the measurement positions
In the method according to the invention for the determination of an ecological route attribute, at least one value for momentary energy consumption is determined by way of at least one motor vehicle, and particularly by way of a corresponding on-board computer, when this determination is initiated by an event, or is initiated from time to time, or is repeated after a predefined distance has been traveled.
The value for energy consumption is, by way of example, an averaged energy consumption value (energy required, energy required per unit of time, energy required per unit of distance, fuel used, fuel used per unit of time, fuel used per unit of distance, power consumed, etc.) of the motor vehicle, particularly on the corresponding route segment or road segment, over a route which has just been traveled, and/or over a time during which travel has just occurred.
In addition, at least one momentary measurement location (location of the determination) is determined by the motor vehicle, for example by way of a satellite-based positioning method.
In addition, at least one ecological position attribute, which includes the measurement location and the momentary energy consumption value, is created by the motor vehicle, and is transmitted to a central processor—for example a central navigation server, a central map server, and/or a central service computer.
An ecological route attribute is determined by the central processor based on a plurality of received ecological position attributes which each include one measurement position, and the ecological route attribute describes a consumption of energy (energy required, energy required per unit of time, energy required per unit of distance, fuel used, fuel used per unit of time, fuel used per unit of distance, power consumed, etc.) on one route segment, wherein the consumption of energy has a predefined positional relationship to the measurement position of at least one (of the plurality of received ecological position attributes named above) ecological position attribute, or has a predefined positional relationship to the measurement positions of the named plurality of received ecological position attributes.
In this way, it is possible to aggregate locally-determined energy consumption values in a central processor as a result of the process being initiated by a specific position, and particularly a road segment, in order to make them available for a route calculation.
In one implementation of the invention, the road segment includes the measurement position, or is determined from the measurement position. By way of example, the measurement positions are located on the road segment, or directly next to the same. In this way, it is possible to functionally assign ecological position attributes to a road segment.
In a further development of the invention, a momentary time of measurement is determined by a motor vehicle, the ecological position attribute includes the time of measurement, and the ecological position attributes are classified chronologically by the central processor according to each of the associated times of measurement, and are assigned chronologically to corresponding, classified ecological route attributes.
In this manner, chronologically classified ecological route attributes are created which can be used selectively at the corresponding time points for the purpose of calculating a route.
In one alternative or complementary development, the ecological position attribute includes the vehicle type and/or engine type of the motor vehicle, the same being read out of a memory device, for example, and the received ecological position attribute is classified by the central processor according to each of the associated vehicle types and/or engine types, then assigned to ecological route attributes which are accordingly classified by vehicle type or engine type.
In this way, ecological route attributes which are classified by vehicle type and/or engine type are created which can be used selectively in the calculation of energy-efficient routes for corresponding vehicle types and/or vehicle types with corresponding engine types.
The use of the method according to the invention and/or the use of the ecological route attributes created by way of a method according to the invention is particularly advantageous as part of the calculation of an energy-efficient route.
In this case, a cost-optimized route is preferably determined based on a plurality of ecological route attributes, wherein the costs of a route are determined in response to a plurality of ecological route attributes—optionally among other things.
In one preferred embodiment, such a cost-optimized route is determined by the central processor, and data which is used to describe the determined route is transmitted to a motor vehicle—particularly to a navigation system of a motor vehicle.
As an alternative or as a complement to the above, a plurality of ecological route attributes is transmitted by the central processor to at least one motor vehicle, and a route is determined by the motor vehicle, and particularly a navigation system of the motor vehicle, in response to a plurality of ecological route attributes.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.